Episode 7830 (26th March 2012)
Plot Sunita is hungover and Dev is appalled at her behaviour the night before. Audrey and Lewis resolve to continue their relationship in the open and to ride out the tidal wave of disapproval from the rest of the family. At No.13, Craig is engrossed in the TV with Beth urging him to get to school. Tracy storms in and confronts the pair over a smashed bottle of perfume which Craig broke accidentally. She warns them angrily to stay away from her stuff. Gail and David are disgusted to see Lewis and Audrey kissing on the Street. Sunita nervously enters the Rovers but she's relieved when Stella is fine with her. However the secret kiss between Sunita and Karl hangs heavy in the air. Tracy returns from the job centre and promptly dumps the information leaflets. Horrified to see Craig's rat in the bread bin, she screams at Craig. Lewis enters the bistro and asks for a word. A snooping Norris makes noises about booking a table to allow him to observe any unfolding drama. Gail comes in just as Lewis is on the point of telling Nick that he is back with Audrey. Gail starts to berate him and causes a scene which results in potential customers leaving. Nick takes Lewis's side while Norris laps up the floorshow. Karl whispers to Sunita that she's an amazing kisser. In the Rovers, David, Kylie, Gail and Deirdre make hostile comments to Audrey about Lewis. Nick urges Gail to accepts Audrey and Lewis's relationship but Gail refuses. Audrey and Lewis are enjoying a meal at the bistro when a tearful Gail arrives announcing that if Audrey won't give Lewis up, then she will no longer speak to her. Ken returns from the library to find Deirdre, Tracy and Amy enjoying a fancy tea. He rips into Tracy for her freeloading ways and lack of morality, sympathising with Steve's plight. Deirdre calls him a hypocrite, citing his support for Peter. A dejected Audrey walks down the Street with Lewis and suggests they might be better to leave Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *5 Grasmere Drive - Living/dining room Notes *Last appearance of Craig Tinker until 29th June 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An argument breaks out in the Bistro after Audrey flaunts her romance with Lewis; and Ken loses his temper as Tracy complains to Deirdre. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,660,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes